hnaledi123s_testing_groundfandomcom-20200213-history
Innovation Arctic Base Roblox Wiki Testing
Innovation Arctic Base is a sequel to Innovation Research Labs. It is built by Rolijok and programmed by madattak entirely. The game consists of an underground base in the Arctic where you do experiments like a scientist or patrol the labs as a security guard, fending off infected individuals with signs of zombification. In the game, there is two GUIs, a shopping icon, and an orange and blue icon. Pressing on the shopping icon the store will pop up consisting of countless items/furniture for player labs/plots, weapons, inventory. You can buy items with the current currency 'funds'. Next to the shopping icon in the orange and blue icon, which you use to change teams. Team Scientists Scientists are one of the two teams a player can choose, however, players spawn automatically in the scientist team. A scientist can operate on machines and do experiments plus go into scientist only zones. The disadvantage of scientists is that they can't wield weapons like security other than a basic pistol and a zombie taser for self-defense. Security Security is the other team, they can wield more advanced weapons like a pistol, machine disinfector, and a rifle. They can go in security areas and operate cameras. The disadvantage of being security is that you cannot use machines. Unlike the last game though, where you have to be in the security group, you can join the security team for free without needing to be in the group, however, being in the group does give you a free rifle. Weaponry & Tools The weapons in the game do not drain on clips, however, they must be "reloaded" after a certain number of shots. As of 2019-12-25, No weapons need to be collected. Labs / Plots Labs are plots strewn across the facility that players can personally build in through the use of Lab Upgrades. These upgrades are furnishings that can be purchased from the in-game store menu, and vary from purely aesthetic purposes to fully-fledged functionality. When players enter an unclaimed lab, a menu will appear that grants the option to claim it. Once claimed, the player's lab will load in, and they will be able to enter "Build Mode" so long as they remain within the lab. Build Mode lets players place items, change the colors of previously placed items, as well as return them to the player's inventory for later use. When the player leaves the server, the lab is cleared and made available once more. It is not possible to reclaim a lab without disconnecting. Machinery / Laboratories There are five main machines in-game, the aliencrystal lab, the zero-gravity room, the Spatial Manipulation Chamber, the Mutation Lab, and the Form Assimilator. The Alien Crystal Lab The Alien Crystal Lab is a room with a laser that points on a green crystal. The lease can be activated in four different colors: green, red, purple and blue. Green is zmb 13 and if you fire the laser and stand too close then you turn into a zombie. Red is high power and if you stand too close then you are going to be pulled towards the crystal and explode. Purple is high frequency and if you stand too close then you will be teleported to a hole in the roof outside the Top Secret Bunker. Blue is scramble and if you stand too close then your length will be increased. There are three capicitors if they are fully loaded then you can fire the laser. The Zero-Gravity Room The room has a turbine which removes the effect of gravity. There is also a computer which has four buttons: 1 Grav-Bomb, the turbine will spit out purple lasers which summon a black hole in the centre of the room. 2 Scientific Spheres, that summons balls that will fly around the room. 3 Repulsor, the turbine will spit out orange lasers which summons a sphere in the middle of the room that will make all players present in the room gravitate towards it and it later implodes. 4 Turbo, makes all players inside the room faster. The Spatial Manipulation Chamber The Spatial Manipulation Chamber is a large area with three doors, scientists may change the subject's head size, width, and height. The Form Assimilator The Form Assimilator is a series of tubes, surrounding a central tube that can be accessed from all sides. A control panel is available on the side of the room, with two levers titled "Power" and "Activate", an array of numbered buttons, and a neon blue button. The power button will cause a hollow cylinder to drop around the center of the machine, locking in the test subject. Pulling the activation lever will cause them to hover above the ground and be held in place. The scientist can now select one of the 6 numbered buttons to alter the subject's appearance. Pressing the blue button will execute the form assimilation, and subsequently, morph the player. A player can be morphed more than once, but cannot be turned back into their former selves unless through the use of the Mutation Lab's cloning function. In Tube #1, there is a bomb with robotic legs and robotic eyes. If a player transforms into this form, they will explode soon after transformation, yielding the "Hot Headed" badge, and killing the player. In Tube #2, there is a female human dubbed the "Zombiologist". Tube #3, houses a humanoid dinosaur, tube #4 features a (thankfully non-explosive) robot, whereas tubes #5 and #6 are empty, and upon selecting them at the main control panel, nothing will happen. It can be assumed they will be filled at a later date. The Mutation Lab The Mutation Lab is split into several rooms, the collective of which is simply referred to as "Genetics and Mutation." The primary machine is accessed through a wide room, and administered via a control panel in an adjacent room that on looks the machine through a large glass window. The control panel has several functions; Proteins, Zombifying, and appearance alteration. Proteins alter the players speed, jump height, and health, and are separated through four different colors; red, blue, green, and orange. Red slows the player while raising their health, blue speeds up the player while lowering their health, green increases jump height and lowers health, while orange lowers jump height and increases health. Depending on what proteins were selected, and the intensity of each choice, the player's skin tone will change. Zombification turns players into a zombie through the use of "Prion ZMB-13." As a zombie, a player cannot use any of their tools and will have their animations updated. Appearance alteration gives the player the option to either Clone or Hybrid the test subject. This will do nothing unless a player has saved their appearance through an alternate machine located in the same room as the control panel. Cloning will make the subject look exactly like the player who saved their appearance, and Hybrid will mix the two appearances. Similar to the Form Assimilator, this machine has a power button and an activate button. The power button boots up the machine, causing it to emit a loud humming sound. Activating it will shoot a green beam that connects to a player in a range of the machine, raising the pitch of the humming noise, moving the player to the middle of it, hovering them above the ground, and locking them in place. Deactivating the machine frees the player and returns the pitch of the humming to its former state, whereas powering off the machine entirely cancels the humming and disallows players from activating it until the power is turned back on. If a player is not in range, the lever will pull to halfway, then revert to its former state. Transit System The train or otherwise known as a 'tram' is a vehicle that travels all through the map via a large tunnel with interlocking doors. It should be noted that these are counted from left to right. No matter the direction it is going, it will stop at each location, opening its two doors and letting passengers out/in. Each train stop features a sign that counts down the amount of time it will take for the train to arrive until it eventually says the arrival time is "imminent." It takes one minute for it travels through all locations, which means if you miss it on the first stop you'll be waiting two minutes for it to return. All of them feature a small bridge, some bridges opening in closing to connect the two sides of the room. It is possible to glitch into the train by turning sideways and pressing against the wall until eventually you will be teleported onto one of the 12 seats. Security Station The first station serves the Innovation Security Team and has cameras only the Security can use. Main Station The second station serves the Spatial Manipulation chamber, visitors' center, and access to the main surface elevator. Genetics Station The third station server the Genetics and Mutation area. Core Station The fourth station serves the medical bay and the reactor core. Rooms *Outside *Anti - Gravity Chamber *Top Floor Elevator *Bottom Floor Elevator *Air Vents *Security Area 1 *Clothes shop *Visitor center *Train Stop 2 *Vending machine and crates room *Resize Machine *Main Labs and Main Security Department *Train Stop 1 *Ice Tunnels *Storage A *Mutation Labs *Cafeteria *Lab Sets *Biolab *Medical Room *Quarantine *Core Area *Cooler Room *Storage B *Train Stop 4 *Train Stop 3 *Scientist Area *Security Area 2 Events Core Meltdown Core Meltdown is an event that occurs when the main core overheats to temperature 2000 K. The event during the meltdown contains teamwork and survival, with ONLY ONE way to survive the explosion being caused by the reactor core. To survive the meltdown, the players need to find at most 4 power cores (initially in the Top Secret Bunker) that were scattered around at the beginning of the meltdown and bring them to the bunker. The players have to be careful while collecting the cores as obstacles will develop. If the player gets killed by a flame, steam or jet of biohazard gas, presumably the Prion 13 infection, they still have a chance to get back and salvage the situation. But if they die again, or die once by falling into created pitfalls, or get blown up by one of the mini blasts, prior to the final explosion, they wouldn't spawn again during this event. This also happens if they get caught by the ENORMOUS CORE EXPLOSION, in scenarios that they die, they receive the 'Oof' badge. However, if the players manage to get all cores into their respective slots, the bunker door will close 80 seconds after the final core has been placed. There is one exeption to this: if the final explosion of the core will result before 80 seconds is over, and "emergency scramble" will be initiated and the door will close right before the explosion. Those who are locked out will earn the 'Denied' badge while those within the safe zone will earn 'Meltdown Survivor's. If you died once but survived the final explosion in the bunker, you will be awared the "Close Enough!" badge. WARNING: RUNNING TO THE SURFACE WILL NOT SAVE PLAYERS FROM THE FINAL EXPLOSION. Cores spawn in random locations, but they do spawn in some places more commonly then others. A few of these common places include: #Cafeteria #The corridor that is entered from the left of the genetics and mutation area facing the viewing area (the corridor has lab plots). #Coolant control room #Spatial Manipulator Room #Storage room A or in genetics and mutation near Storage room A. It is very important that as many players as possible go out to find the mini cores to power the bunker. Many players falsely assume that if they are in the bunker, they will survive the meltdown regardless if the bunker is powered. If a player with the core dies, the core will be present at the player's death point. Therefore, it is manditory that a player does not die from a fall, as the mini core will be unaccessable to other players. Take note that the core location may be inaccessible to the separate teams, so if there are no players on the other team engaged in finding the cores, it's much harder to succeed. Prion 13 Prion 13, otherwise known as ZMB-13 or simply virus is a highly contagious infection that spreads through direct contact among player individuals. The symptoms consist of zombie-like animation, inability to use tools and able to spread the virus among other people. A ZMB-13 outbreak can be created if a scientist infects a subject in the mutation lab and quickly turns off the machine, letting patient-zero escape. However, most infections can be dealt with easily with high-security supervision, but sometimes if the subject is small, fast, and jump high, the chances of an outbreak can be reasonably high. Main Major Infection Spread Route The main major infection spread route is when patient-zero escapes and infects everyone in the area of the mutation lab, then making his/her way to storage a, possibly infecting a couple more people and the train stop near. After that, the patient zero with his/her infected swarm will make their way to the resize machine through the ice tunnels or by the train. Once at the resize machine or second train stop, more people will be infected. This is until the infection makes it way near the main security department and plots where countless people are infected. Only a few people in that area may barricade their block with a shelf or hide in the main security department. Meanwhile, one zombie could head to the clothes shop infecting one person or so, before heading to the elevator infecting a common amount of one or three players until infecting the base entrance. Rarely any zombies are found in the other areas, due to the fact they are less populated with players, however, if it does happen then only a small amount of infected will be seen. Many minutes later the security will fight back the infection with the help of fellow scientists near the main security department and plots. One or two minutes later, the resize area will be cleared, until remaining zombies are cured at the main entrance or mutation lab. Surviving the Infection *A few people would go inside their plot and block the door with a shelf or similar. Inviting more survivors inside will help you defend against zombies at the window if they manage to glitch in. Another way is to hide in security and scientist only areas due to the fact that zombies cannot enter. *Equip your weapon. It is very recommended to get yourself a gun to defend off the zombies. No pick up needed since 2019-12-26! *Use cameras. Using cameras will help, and you should also guide security in finding the zombie threat and to eliminate it before it is too late. **Cameras will also help you avoid areas with possible zombies. *Purchase a taser. A zombie taser will help in case if you are dealing with fast mini zombies. *Wait for security to wipe out the zombies, then you'll be safe. *Guide people to safe areas, because if they are in zombified areas, chances are that they'll become infected. *Check surrounding areas for any zombies. *Use the disinfector machine in the genetic lab to remove the infection from you. You can also bait zombie players into going into the disinfector machine while chasing you. *Don't go in highly populated zombie areas, unless you are well equipped with weapons. *Do not go risk letting zombies in your plot, even if they say "I won't infect you." *If you are getting chased by zombies, don't yell at an AFK person in their plot with a heavy barricaded door. * If you have a secure door, use it for the door as zombies will be completely unable to get in at the cost of nobody in your lab as it is locked to you. ** Note: Exploiters may still be able to enter the lab. *If you have an anti-zombie door, you can use it as a door because zombies will be pushed away from your lab and the zombies will be mostly unable to get in, however, it is possible if you have speed and or are laggy. The lab owner can enter whether they are a zombie or not, and uninfected humans can enter. Badges Available badges Unavailable badges Trivia *Unlike the first game, you can be security regardless of being in the Innovation Security group *The Machine Disinfector is the most expensive weapon available to players. Allthough there is a secret minigun for 4.8k robux. *The Shotgun deals the highest damage out of any gun, so long as it is shot from close range. *The outside of the base is likely based off in the first game where you teleport somewhere in a cold densely place with the same buildings. *The game receives hundreds of visits each day. *In order to enter the main facility, players must go through an elevator, that passes through several floors. The first of which is an ice cave, which features the words "The cake is a lie!" just outside of the players' view. This is a quote in reference to "Portal" a 2007 game created by Valve. *On the far outside reaches of the map, there is a lab floating about. *Throughout the lab, the player can find messages between the game's two developers; Madattak and Rolijok. *Directly behind the elevator entrance is a snowman wielding two Hyperlaser guns. This was made available as a Lab Upgrade as part of the 2017 Christmas event but is no longer available. *The second tube of the Form Assimilator houses the Zombiologist, a character who exists within Innovation Lab's action figure pack. *The Taco Teleporter and Burger Machines have a random chance of creating a stick of dynamite, identical to the ones created by Vending Machines. *Many features avalable for your personal lab—including the Burger Machine, Taco Teleporter, and Hover-Kart—were features in the original game, Inovation Labs. *There is a secret button outside of the map above the respawn tubes labeled "DO NOT PRESS". When pressed the "Wombo Combo" meme will play. **This is only possible through the use of exploits or other means. Like glitches. *The signal board at the game might be a reference to Team Fortress 2's Meet the Spy. *Typing the word "disco" on the computer in the radio tower at spawn will grant you the Retrogade badge. You can only type on the computer if the computer is online, which can be set by a button located in the servers. *For christmas 2019 the name was changed from Innovation Arctic Base to Innovation Xmas Base. But changed back 2019-12-25 *The turbo sleigh minigame introduced christmas 2019 is the first minigame inside any official innovation game. *Inside the submarine harbour there is a secret NPC that sells the minigun, called Agent K.